


When the Ball Dropped

by Hammyboy51



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, New Year's Eve, New Years, New York City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9120907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hammyboy51/pseuds/Hammyboy51
Summary: John Larunes wants to propose to his Alex. What better time to do it then on New Years Eve





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am in the works for the sequel to A Jamilton Christmas. It will take place on New Years day

It was New Year’s Eve. The house was prepared for the ball drop. Of course, they can see it live, but was a lazy night for the couple. “ Hey babe, what channel are we watching the ball drop?” The short man ask. “ Alexander, I normally watch in on 7.” Alexander gave a grateful smile. John Laurens had been waiting for this day. He had everything planned. The freckled man was going to propose Alexander before the ball dropped. When the clock strikes 12, they will have the best New Year’s kiss. 

“ Are you ready for this Alex?” John asked. Alexander was cuddled with John watching the pre ball drop show. “ Yes I am John. My first New Year’s with my boyfriend.” John at the clock. 11:58. “ Alex, can we go out on the rooftop?” Alexander gave a confused look. “ Sure!” He quickly got up and got ready. 

When they got to the roof, John looked at his watch. 11:59. “ Alex, I want to tell you something.” Alex turned. “ What is it?” John took a deep breath. “ We have been dating for a whole year know, and I love you so much. I wanted you ask you something.” Alex watch as John got on one knee. “ Alexander Hamilton, you make me the happiest man alive and marry me.” John saw the tears flowing down Alexander’s face. “ YES John! A thousand times YES!” He jumped on John and gave him a big sloppy kiss. He felt his wrist vibrate. 12:00. “ Happy New Year Alexander.” Alex looked at John. “Happy New Year John Laurens.”


End file.
